


Fanmix: Stand My Ground

by Penumbren



Series: Ultimates Fanmixes [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimates Steve Rogers, with all of his confusion and aggression and determination to make a home for himself in the time and place he's found himself lost in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Stand My Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).



> **Now with updated and working download link!**

1\. "Secret Weapons Over Normandy (Main Theme)" - Michael Giacchino

_(Instrumental)_

2\. "The Good Soldier" - Nine Inch Nails

_How can this be real?_  
I can barely feel  
Anymore 

_I am trying to see_  
I am trying to believe  
This is not where I should be  
I am trying to believe 

3\. "Trembling Hands" - The Temper Trap

_Turning the ground_  
I once used to know  
People are strangers  
Same as before  
Streets look familiar  
I remember the park  
Where I buried my head  
So deep in my hands  
All around me was dark 

_So throw me a line_  
Somebody out there help me  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
Throw me a line  
Afraid that I have come here  
To win you again  
With trembling hands 

4\. "Losing My Religion" - R.E.M.

_Consider this_  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much 

_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try 

_But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream_

5\. "Walking In My Shoes" - Depeche Mode

_I'm not looking for a clearer conscience_  
Peace of mind after what I've been through  
And before we talk of any repentance  
Try walking in my shoes  
Try walking in my shoes 

_You'll stumble in my footsteps_  
Keep the same appointments I kept  
If you try walking in my shoes  
If you try walking in my shoes  
Try walking in my shoes 

6\. "Fistful of Silence" - The Glitch Mob

_(Instrumental)_

7\. "American Idiot" - Green Day

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue. 

_Don't want to be an American idiot._  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America. 

8\. "I Won't Back Down" - Tom Petty

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down 

_Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down 

 

**Download Songs + Covers: https://www.mediafire.com/?16eaz0a11p6kvxv (62 MB).**

Not hotlinked to avoid tracking/deletion problems. Please copy and paste into a new tab to download.


End file.
